The present application relates to a round cell rechargeable battery. More specifically, the present application relates to a battery that includes an element for dissipating heat from a plurality of cells in the battery.
EP 0 917 230 B1 has disclosed a rechargeable battery with a temperature stabilizer.
DE 102 23 782 B4 has disclosed a battery with at least one electrochemical storage cell and a cooling device, through which a liquid cooling medium flows. The storage cells are accommodated in openings in the cooling devices and are partially in force-fitting contact with in each case one outer surface, which is curved in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the storage cell. An expansion joint is provided in the regions of the force-fitting contact.
DE 10 2007 009 315 A1 has disclosed a device for cooling electrical elements with conductor bodies, which are in thermal contact with side faces of the electrical elements so as to dissipate heat.
In an electrical rechargeable battery with round cells, there is the problem of heat dissipation. This problem is intensified by the fact that the can of the cells are at an electrical potential.
It would be advantageous to provide an improved round cell rechargeable battery that better addresses this issue.